The Bikini
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger smut featuring Stephanie in a black bikini. MAJOR WARNING for adult situations!
1. Chapter 1

The Bikini

Part one

_I don't own them, JE does, unfortunately. This is pure smut, so this is your warning. If you're offended easily turn around now. A big thanks to Lintu for being my beta. She's awesome. Go read all of her smut! _

Ranger had been gone all week, and aside from our really amazing conversation on the phone the other day, I hadn't talked to him. A black string bikini was all I wore while lying on a deck chair on the roof of Rangeman. I was desperately trying to get some color when something blocked my rays.

"Hello, do you mind moving out of my way?" I asked without looking up. The merry men were always giving me hard time when I came up here to sunbathe.

It was then I felt the tingle all the way down my spine. I knew exactly who it was. I was lying on my stomach so I reached down and picked up the suntan lotion and handed it backwards to the large muscle bound figure standing to my right. His skin was the color of mocha latte and you couldn't get any sexier than this man. His hair hung loose around his shoulders and the only clothing he wore was a pair of black basketball shorts riding low on his hips.

"Since you're going to block my rays the least you could do is put some lotion on my back." I purred.

I felt him straddle me as he took the lotion from my hand. His fingers gently traced along the string that held my suit together and he slowly untied it. His fingertips barely brushing against my skin sent a chill through my body and my skin broke out in goose bumps. His lips touched the small of my back and my body arched into him. I could feel his erection pressing against me and felt it pulsing through the thin material of the shorts he wore. He continued his gentle assault, kissing his way up my spine and used his teeth to untie the string around my neck. He sucked hard on the back of my neck and I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my lips.

He brought his lips against my ear. "Mmmm God, I've missed you Babe."

"Are you going to show me how much you missed me?" I said in a very husky voice.

"You can count on it Babe." He whispered.

I felt him lean back and then something very cold and wet touched my skin making my back arch almost painfully.

"You look a little overheated." He said as he trailed the ice cube up and down my skin making me shiver as the cold ice melted against my hot skin. His tongue flicked out and tasted the water trailing down my spine.

He untied the strings first on one hip and then on the other so my bottoms fell away from my body. I knew I was already dripping wet and when the ice cube touched my scorching hot entrance I couldn't help but moan and press against his hand. He slid the ice cube up across my ass and followed it with feather light kisses. I moaned as his lips caressed my skin.

"Ranger, I want you." I panted.

"I love it when you beg, Babe. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

I was moaning and writhing under him as he continued to kiss my overheated skin. He ran his tongue along the crack of my ass and I panted. "Please Ranger, I want you inside me."

"How do you want it?" He asked while continuing to torture me with his tongue. "Hard and fast? Is that what you want?"

"Mmmm, yes." I ground out.

"Yes what, Babe?"

"Yes Ranger, I want you to fuck me hard."

I felt him rock hard against my ass. The wetness he created had spread down my thighs and he slid his cock in between them. He straddled my legs rubbing his cock against my throbbing pussy. My hips lifted off the chair as I struggled to get him where I wanted him.

"Mmmmm Dios Babe you're so wet." He said as he slid inside me. His cock filled me agonizingly slow and I didn't think I could handle the sensations he was causing. I couldn't help but cry out as my walls stretched to accommodate him.

"What do you want Babe? Tell me what you want." He asked keeping completely still.

I tried to move against him but he held me in place. "Please Ranger." I begged.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me, Ranger. I need you to fuck me." I croaked.

He reached up and grabbed a handful of my hair as he slammed into my pussy over and over again. My back was arched almost painfully and the sounds coming from my throat could only be described as animalistic. He spanked me hard on my ass and I screamed his name.

"Let me hear you, Babe. I know you like it."

"God. Yes. Yes. Fuck. Ranger. Please." I panted.

"You want me to fuck you harder, Babe? Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Yes. God. Yes."

His grip tightened on my hair and he spanked me again. I started bucking against him and screaming his name as my orgasm washed over me. He wasn't far behind me and growled my name as he spilled inside of me. He collapsed against me. Our limbs were entangled and our bodies were covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He turned me over and snuggled against me.

"So, did you miss me, Babe?"

" Mmmmm, oh yeah."

He picked up my string top and said "I think this may be my favorite item of clothing that you own."

"I'll have to wear it more often if this is the kind of reaction I'll get."

"Satisfaction guaranteed." He replied.

I was definitely satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

They all belong to JE. Here's your warning for major smut and adult situations. Thanks to Lintu for editing for me, she's an absolutely awesome writer! If you haven't already, you MUST read Ranger's Revenge.

The Bikini

Part Two

Ranger and I were in the Porsche on our way to Point Pleasant for the weekend. He'd decided we could use some time alone since he just got back from his business trip. Ranger was in his zone and I was bored, already. I turned on the radio and a cd spun into position. The smooth sounds of John Legend filled the car. His voice was so sexy, I thought. I leaned back in my seat and tried not to fidget, but the AC was giving me goose bumps. I obviously wasn't wearing enough clothing to travel with Ranger; his internal temperature had to be hotter than a volcano. I was wearing a jean mini and a polka dot tube top over my black bikini since I had planned on hitting the beach as soon as we got there. It was over 100 degrees outside, but right now I was down right frozen. I ran my hands up and down my legs, absentmindedly trying to warm them up.

"Babe."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're distracting me." he said.

"Whoa, I'm distracting you from your zone?"

He chuckled. "I can't concentrate on driving when you're rubbing yourself like that."

I flashed him my version of the wolf grin and placed my feet up on the dashboard. I started at my feet and slowly caressed my legs, feeling the smooth and soft skin under my fingertips. A small moan escaped my lips and my head fell back against the head rest as I imagined it was his fingers gently drawing small circles on my skin. I had just wanted to tease him but I was getting very excited at the thought of being so naughty with Ranger.

"Babe, what do you think you're doing?"

"Playing with fire?" I asked in a coy voice.

"Take your bottoms off." This surprised me, I never thought he'd go along with it. I hesitated and reached up to untie the strings that held the bottoms together and slipped them off. The cool air from the vent was blowing on my most sensitive parts. I had gotten a Brazilian wax the day before to surprise Ranger and the skin was still very sensitive. I continued to stroke my newly tan skin and let my knees fall open and the cool air blow across my heated center.

Ranger growled. "Touch yourself, Babe. "

"Ranger" I said "I can't do that here! Someone will see me."

"Nobody can see inside babe. The windows are tinted."

I was contemplating that when he said "Pretend it's my fingers sliding over your slick smooth lips."

I could see he was fighting for control. Watching me intently and still keeping an eye on the road. I was having an internal debate. The good catholic girl wanted to be embarrassed and hide but my wild side wanted to give Ranger a show and drive him crazy.

"Show me how bad you want me." he purred. He slid his hand up my thigh and just barely brushed against me. I moaned and tried to push against him. He slid a finger inside of me and quickly withdrew it and I whimpered in disappointment. He then brought his finger up to his mouth and sucked it clean.

"Mmm, Babe. You are so sweet. I want you to touch yourself for me, show me how bad you want me to taste you."

I was so turned on, and his voice was giving me chills. I slid my hands up the insides of my thighs and squeezed them together trying to ease the ache that had developed. This only made it worse so I decided that I was going to let myself go and to hell with playing with fire. If I was going to hell I might as well have a good time doing it. I slid my hands over the wetness that had spread to my thighs and groaned. I kept my eyes on Ranger as I let my fingers slide across my now swollen center and moaned loudly. Ranger let out a guttural growl. "God Babe. That's it. Slide them inside like I would slide my tongue inside of you"

I slowly slid two fingers inside and felt how hot and wet I was. A moan escaped my lips and Ranger grabbed my wrist, sliding my fingers out. He brought my fingers to his lips and sucked my juices off of them. I almost orgasmed just from feeling his tongue slide over my fingers.

"Keep going" he said, his voice husky. I don't think I could have stopped even if I wanted to. I was panting by now, letting my fingers run over my clit in small circles while I slid my fingers in and out of myself. My head was back against the head rest and my eyes had fallen shut from the sensations. I looked over at Ranger and he was struggling for control. He wanted to watch what I was doing but he had to keep his eyes on the road. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out.

"Dios, Amante. You're killing me. I want to be inside of you."

"Ranger" I breathed. "I want you."

"Don't stop." he instructed as he pulled off the highway. I was nervous but I was almost at the point of no return and I wanted to rip his clothes off. I could see how rock hard his cock was and I wanted it so badly. I started stroking him through the material of his pants and felt him pulsing in my hand. He pulled off onto a dirt road and I had his zipper down in seconds as his lips crashed down on mine.

"You have no idea… How crazy…… you were making me" he ground out as he punished my lips. Our lips, teeth, and tongues were battling for control of the kiss and I could taste myself on his lips. I moaned into his mouth.

"It was so hot watching you touch yourself for me." I couldn't even respond except with grunts and moans and before I knew it he was lifting me into his lap and reclining his seat so I could slide myself down on him. I lowered myself down onto his rock hard cock until he was buried deep inside of me. I started moving slowly, barely rocking my hips. I knew I wouldn't last long. Ranger tangled his hand in my curls and pulled my head back to take turns biting my neck and lathing it with his tongue. I was moaning his name and praying he wouldn't stop.

"Oh my god, Ranger."

"Fuck me, Babe. I want you to come for me." He was thrusting into me and I was meeting each thrust slamming his cock deep inside of me. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer. He pulled on my hair and took my nipple into his mouth and I shattered into a million pieces. I felt my walls clenching around him as he spilled inside of me and I collapsed against him. We stayed this way until we could catch our breath.

"That was amazing." he said.

"I can't believe we just did that."

He chuckled and the vibration of his chest sent chills down my body. "You never disappoint, Babe. That's for damn sure."


	3. Chapter 3

They all belong to JE, I don't get to keep them unfortunately. Please forgive the grammar, I didn't beta this time.

The Bikini

Part Three

We arrived at the beach house and decided to take a swim after we unpacked. Since I was already wearing my suit I stripped off my top and skirt and headed out to the pool. The house was beautiful and the backyard was no different. There were tropical plants planted all around the edge of the privacy fence and large potted palms surrounded the tile façade of the pool. A waterfall poured water into the main basin over large rocks. It felt like we were in our own private oasis instead of only 30 miles outside of Trenton. I couldn't think of any other place I wanted to be. I laid my towel down on one of the loungers and dove into the pool. When I surfaced I saw Ranger come out of the house and I know my mouth dropped open. He was wearing a pair of low-cut fitted trunks and his caramel skin was glistening in the sun. When he saw me looking at him, a wolf grin broke out on his face.

"Like what you see, Babe?"

I was speechless. No matter how many times I saw this man, I could never get enough of him. He has the body of a Greek god; sculptors would have fallen in love with his body. It was perfection and he was mine. All mine.

He moved across the yard with the grace of a panther. I watched as his smooth skin rippled over the taunt muscles underneath. My mouth watered as I remembered how that glorious skin tasted on my lips. His own unique smell mixed with bulgari and leather. You couldn't get any closer to heaven.

He dove into the pool and surfaced under the water fall. The water splashed over him and he tipped his head back to let the water run over his face. It was one of the most erotic things I've ever experienced. The water was glistening on his skin as he made his way over to me. I felt like I was hypnotized by his passionate stare. The water clung on his long eyelashes and his dark chocolate eyes sparkled in the sun. This man was beyond beautiful. He pulled me to him and slowly lowered his lips to mine for a passionate kiss. His lips touched mine softly at first but then his tongue sought entrance and I gently sucked on it, making him groan into my mouth.

"Mmmm Dios Babe, I love kissing you." I pulled him back to me and kissed him for all I was worth. My fingers were tangled in his wet hair and I could feel how it was affecting him since the suit had no chance of keeping his impressive package contained. I let my fingers slowly wander across his smooth wet skin. The cool water swirled around us as I wrapped my legs and arms around him. He slowly untied the strings that held my top and lead a trail of kisses along my neck and collar bone before he finally dipped his head to take my nipple between his teeth. The sensation was incredible, as his tongue swirled against my skin warming it with his hot mouth. I arched my back and my hair dipped into the water. Ranger continued kissing and licking down my stomach forcing me to arch my back further. He untied the sides of my bikini bottoms and let them fall away from my body.

"God, Babe. You're beautiful. I love tasting your skin." He whispered.

"Please Ranger, I need you."

"What do you need?"

"I need you inside me…. please" I whimpered

He hoisted me out of the water and laid me back on the edge of the pool with my feet still in the water. His tongue spread the lips of my pussy and my back arched off the ground. He swirled his tongue around my clit and nipped it between his teeth before thrusting two long fingers inside me.

"Ranger, Oh God Ranger. Please." I begged.

"Tell me what you want Babe." I couldn't stop the moans that were tumbling from my lips as he kept up his delicious torture.

"You want me to keep licking you? You like when I lick you, don't you?" He asked.

"Mmmm Yes. " I moaned.

He thrusted his fingers roughly inside of me. " You like when I fuck you hard. Don't you, Babe?"

I could barely form the words. I was so close to the edge. "Please Ranger Please"

He didn't let me cum just yet though. He slid my languid body back into the cool water. The sensation was overwhelming as he slid inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and slowly began to rock my hips against him.

"God Ranger, you feel so good inside me." I breathed against his ear.

"Dios Amante, I love fucking you." His hands tangled in my hair and he pulled gently tipping my head back so he could suck on the spot between my neck and shoulder. I was rocking my hips had taking him deep inside of me. I could feel he was close as he pulled out and pinned my front against the side of the pool. The slightly rough surface brushed against my already sensitive nipples and he entered me from behind as I braced myself against the edge of the pool. The water swirled around us as he thrusted inside of me. He tugged on a handful of my hair so that my back arched and my neck was bare for his teeth. The combined sensations of the cool water, the rough tile rubbing against my body and his teeth on my neck threw me violently over the edge. I was screaming his name and I could feel my wall convulsing as he spilled inside of me.

I let my body relax against his as he leaned against the side of the pool.

"Jesus Babe, I just can't get enough of you."

"You're lucky that the feeling is mutual" I said as I rubbed the spot on my neck.

He laved the spot with his tongue and whispered in my ear. " I guess you owe me one."

"I think you're going to regret that." I said as a wolf grin appeared on my face.

" Oh, I think I'll enjoy it. Very much so."

TBC? I dont know if I can think of anymore smut with the bikini. Any ideas? What do you want to happen next??


	4. Chapter 4

_They aren't mine unfortunately, they belong to JE. I make no money from any of these antics. Thanks to a new fellow bat babe for the idea for the story many moons ago. And, as always thanks to Lin for being awesome in general and being my smut cheerleader. _

The Bikini

Part Four

I was sitting on the floor of the closet filling up plastic storage tubs with my shorts and tank tops. I'd been living at Ranger's for awhile now and Ella offered to put my summer clothes in storage since the weather had turned cooler and it was time to start digging out the sweaters and long sleeves. I couldn't wait to go and pick out a pumpkin with Ranger. My mind wandered off thinking about having to take him to Thanksgiving with my parents. I let out a sigh and pulled some tank tops from the drawer when my black bikini fell onto the floor. My mind flashed back to the car on the way to Point Pleasant when Ranger had made me touch myself and my panties were instantly soaked. I picked up the flimsy piece of black material and my eyelids fluttered closed as I thought about how it felt when Ranger untied it for the first time on the roof and the strings tickled my skin as it slid off my body. The memory sent chills through me.

When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of black boots. I followed the boots up to the cargo pants which showed off the well muscled thighs, slung low on his narrow hips, and the black t-shirt he wore accentuated every ridge on his washboard abs. Ranger was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a wolf grin on his face.

"What do you say babe, wanna model it one last time before you put it away?"

He stepped over the pile of clothes and pulled me to my feet. My body molded against his as he brought his lips to mine. His hands tangled in my curls as he claimed my mouth. I couldn't help the whimpers that escaped my throat as his tongue explored my mouth. He backed me against the cabinet doors and pressed his body against me. I could feel how hard he was through the material of his cargoes and when I brought my hand down to stroke him, he caught my wrist and pinned them both above my head.

"No touching." He commanded.

I could only produce a whimper in response. He knew I loved it when he restrained me. I could feel the raw power in his hands as he effortlessly held me in place. His other hand roamed my body as he assaulted my neck licking and biting the sensitive skin, the heat from his hand felt like it was scorching my skin through my clothing. He caressed my body sliding his rough hand under my shirt to cup my breasts through my bra. He took my already hard nipple between his fingers and rolled it, making my knees go weak.

"I think you're a little overdressed babe. I'm going to remove my hand." He whispered in my ear sending more chills down my spine." Do not even think about moving or I'll stop."

I nodded my agreement.

He knelt down in front of me and unbuttoned my pants slowly sliding them down over my hips to reveal the pink and white panties I was wearing. They tied on each side with a little white bow. As he pulled off my jeans he started at my toes and kissed his way up my legs, stopping to suck and lick the insides of my ankles before spreading my legs farther apart to nibble on the insides of my thighs.

"I love your legs babe. They are so long and they feel so good wrapped around me while I'm fucking you."

It was getting harder and harder to stay in position. Ranger saw me squirming and got up and opened the tie rack. He took a silk tie off of the carousel and led me over to the door of the closet. He took his robe off the hook on the back of the door and tossed it aside. He then turned to me and removed my t-shirt so he could kiss and lick his way across my collar bone before he dipped his head to take one of my painfully hard nipples into his mouth through the thin material of my bra. I was moaning now, pleading with him to fuck me right there. He pushed me against the back of the door and brought my wrists up to tie them to the hook on the door. He stepped back to look at his handiwork as I struggled against the silk confining me to the door. He brought his lips to my ear.

"You know I've dreamed of you in this position, ever since that day in the shower. I see you with your arms above your head, your nipples hard as ice and your cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Except you're not embarrassed now are you, Babe? "

"No…. Ranger I want you, please." I ground out as I continued to struggle against the silk around my wrists.

"I like when you beg, Babe…. And I like it even better when you struggle."

He dropped to his knees in front of me once again and grasped the white ribbon between his teeth and pulled it. One side of the panties came undone and he ran his tongue along the skin they exposed when they fell away from me before taking the other ribbon between his teeth, untying it. I felt them slide down my legs before his hot mouth covered me forcing a moan from my throat. He thrust his tongue inside of me and making my back arch and body weight pull against the restraints.

" Dios amante, you are so wet. I just want to slide my cock inside of you."

"Please Ranger" I begged.

He continued to lave my clit with his tongue only stopping to suck it between his teeth and gently scrape it. The sounds that were coming from my throat sounded like a wild animal caught in a cage. When he finally thrust his two long fingers inside of me I started begging for him to let me come. He continued fingering my soaking wet pussy while he got to his feet and brought his mouth to mine. I could taste myself on his tongue and I sucked his tongue into my mouth as I tried to press my body against his.

He stepped back from me and stripped off his clothes. I couldn't help but struggle against the restraints. I wanted to touch him so badly.

" No, Amante. You are mine to play with this time. "

He pressed his body against mine and I could feel his hard cock pressing against me. The wetness had spread down my thighs as I tried to rub against him. He wrapped his hand around my throat and whispered in my ear.

"Are you going to be a good girl Babe? Or am I going to have to punish you?"

I froze in position almost coming on the spot. He reached down and pulled my legs up around his hips as he slammed his hard cock inside of me. I cried out and my head fell back against the door. He stilled inside of me letting me briefly adjust to his size before pulling the tie to unbind my hands. As soon as I was free I brought my hands into his hair and used the two handfuls to bring his lips to mine and devoured his mouth. His hand returned to my throat and held me against the door.

"Be a good girl, Amante, or I'm going to tie you back up."

I moaned and tried to move my hips against him. He applied more pressure to my throat and that only made me moan more, moving my hips faster on his cock. The feeling of his hand around my throat was sending me out of my mind. I wanted to come so bad.

"Fuck, Babe… God, you're going to make me cum."

One final thrust sent me over the edge and I felt his cum spill inside of me as I screamed and writhed on his cock. We both slid down to the floor and he rested his forehead against my shoulder.

"Christ, Babe."

"If that's what happens when you see the bikini, I might have to keep it out." He chuckled and it sent vibrations through my body.

I could already feel him getting hard inside me.

"Ranger, you're insatiable."

"Right back at you, Babe."

The End!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
